El amor es más fuerte que el miedo
by pmas97
Summary: Edward y Bella no se han separado en los 10 meses que llevan conociéndose, tienen dos semanas de vacaciones y deciden pasar una cada uno con su familia y la otra juntos. Edward nunca se ha enamorado como lo está de Bella, pero Bella le tiene miedo a las relaciones.


**El amor es más fuerte que el miedo**

Summary: Edward y Bella no se han separado en los 10 meses que llevan conociéndose, tienen dos semanas de vacaciones y deciden pasar una cada uno con su familia y la otra juntos. Edward nunca se ha enamorado como lo está de Bella, pero Bella le tiene miedo a las relaciones.

.

.

.

"Hey Bells" contestó al teléfono.

"Edward, se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea de todas" él soltó una carcajada por mi entusiasmo "hablo en serio"

"No digo que no. ¿Cuál es la mejor idea de todas que se te ocurrió? Creo que estoy un poco asustado" él rió.

"Oh, no es nada malo. Ambos tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones y ambos queremos ver a nuestras familias pero no queremos separarnos por tanto tiempo..." me quedé callada por un momento.

"Bella... dilo"

"Bien. Podríamos irnos cada uno con su familia una semana y la otra semana regresar aquí y pasarlas juntos. Podrías… si quieres… quedarte en apartamento toda la semana. ¿Qué te parece?" sonreí nerviosa en teléfono.

"Me parece... ahmm... bueno..."

"Edward!" lo regañé. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Yo me ponía nerviosa y a él le parecía divertido molestarme con eso. Él solo rió.

"Me parece una excelente idea, la mejor de todas" sonreí y casi podía verlo a él sonreír a través del teléfono.

.

.

.

.

.

"Entonces... nos vemos en una semana" Él sonrió y abrió sus brazos para mí. Rápidamente me uní a él en un abrazo.

"Te extrañaré, Bella"

"Yo también te extrañaré" sonreí tristemente mientras alzaba mis pies y dejaba un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. Él sonrió y me abrazó más fuerte.

Se separó lentamente, dejó un beso en mi frente y comenzó a caminar hacia su vuelo.

En los 10 meses que teníamos ambos en Londres no nos habíamos separado. Nos conocimos el primer día de clases después de la universidad y desde entonces somos inseparables.

Esta semana será larga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bella, estamos tan felices de que estés aquí" mi mamá me abrazó por quinta vez. Yo sólo reía. Sin duda, había extrañado a Renee.

"Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí" me volteé hacia Charlie, quien miraba riendo la escena, para abrazarlo.

Luego de llegar a casa y dejar todas mis cosas en mi antigua habitación salimos a comer a Port Angeles. El camino fue más largo de lo normal, tal vez porque no dejaba de pensar en Edward. ¿Ya habrá llegado? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no me ha llamado?

"Bella, ya hemos llegado, ¿vendrás o te quedarás por siempre en el carro?" miré a mí alrededor para darme cuenta que Renne y Charlie me esperaban fuera del auto.

"Oh, sí, ya voy" bajé rápidamente y caminé hacia ellos, sintiendo la mirada de sospecha de Rennee.

Mierda.

"Así que… Bella, ¿no tienes algo que contarnos?" dijo Renne mientras alzaba su mirada del plato al mismo tiempo que Charlie.

"No que yo sepa, ¿A qué te refieres?" mierda.

"A una persona llamada Edward, tal vez"

"Oh, sí, él está bien. Está en Chicago con su familia" Renne me dio una de 'esas' miradas antes de hablar. Charlie se mantenía callado e incomodo.

"Me alegro que esté bien, pero sabes que no es eso lo que quiero saber" me moví incomoda en mi silla. Era tan típico de Renne hacer cosas como estas.

"Renne..." habló Charlie. Él por supuesto también estaba incomodo, pero porque pensaba lo mismo que Renne. Demonios! Edward era solo mi mejor amigo.

"¿Se han besado? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo? ¿Se están cuidando? ¿Necesitas que te lleve a un ginecólogo?" preguntaba y preguntaba como una loca.

"¡Renne!" dijo otra vez Charlie, más incomodo que antes. Iba a empezar a responder cuando Charlie me interrumpió. "Sé considerada conmigo, Bella, no respondas las dos últimas preguntas, no quiero saberlas. Me gusta seguir pensando... tu sabes, que no has hecho nada aún" Renne y yo empezamos a reír y Charlie a mirarnos incomodo.

"Tranquilo papá. No he hecho nada aún. Todavía soy virgen" Alzó la mirada rápidamente y al darse cuenta que era verdad dejo ir su respiración contenida en modo de alivio.

"Edward me agrada más ahora" Renne y yo volvimos a reír. Ella me dio una mirada de esas 'hablaremos más tarde'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bien, Bella, ¿piensas responder a mis preguntas?" Renne había venido a mi habitación 'solo a desearme las buenas noches' sí, claroo. Rodé mis ojos y reí nerviosa.

"Claro mamá, ¿qué quieres saber?"

"¿Ya son novios?" su mirada brillaba de una manera rara. Me gustaría saber por qué se alegra tanto por esto.

"Edward es solo mi mejor amigo, mamá" respondí como si fuera obvio.

"Claaaro, sólo mejores amigos. Apuesto lo que sea que ya se han besado"

"Bueno, algo así" sonreí nerviosa. No serviría de nada mentir, ella me conocía y yo soy terrible mintiendo "Edward y yo solo nos damos pequeños besos en los labios. No un beso, beso".

"Un beso es un beso, Bella" me miró sonriendo, como si estuviese escuchando exactamente lo que quería "¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? ¿En serio no han hecho nada de 'eso'?"

"Mamá!" respiré profundamente. Ella seguía esperando que respondiera "Te acabo de decir que solo somos amigos y no nos hemos besado, besado en serio, ¿qué te hace pensar que he hecho algo más?" suspiré. Renne rodó los ojos.

"Bien. Entonces dime por qué no se dicen que se gustan de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué no son novios ya? ¿Es por tu estúpido miedo a las relaciones? ¿Es por…"

Justo en ese momento comenzó a sonar mi teléfono. Lo agarré rápidamente y miré la pantalla. Edward. Sonreí y miré a Renne, corriéndola con la mirada. Ella alzó una ceja, rió y salió de mi habitación, al mismo tiempo que yo respondía a Edward.

"Hola, Edward, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya llegaste? ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? ¿Estás bien?" sonreí.

"Heeey, calma. Estoy bien. Sí, ya llegué. El vuelo estuvo bien. Ya te extraño"

"Yo también te extraño"

"Es una llamada rápida para saber cómo estás y escaparme del pequeño interrogatorio de Alice"

"Ugh, yo acabo de tener uno con Rennee"

_Edward sal de baño ahora mismo, no he terminado aun._

"Será mejor que vayas" Edward gruñó y yo me reí.

"Adiós Bella, te llamo mañana, buenas noches"

"Adios, Edward, suerte con Alice" el volvió a gruñir. Estaba a punto de cortar la llamada

"Bella, espera"

"Dime"

"Te quiero" sentí como mi corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más rápido. Suspiré.

"Yo también, Edward"

.

.

.

.

.

La semana por fin había acabado. La había pasado bien con mis padres y algunos amigos que tenía en Forks. Edward y yo hablamos todos los días 2 veces al día. Ambos estábamos desesperados por ir a Londres a vernos. Como si no nos hemos visto en un largo mes, cuando en realidad fueron solo 7 días.

Yo llegué primero, así que me tocaba esperar que él llegara, ¡Como si no estuviese lo suficiente ansiosa!

Para distraerme me bañe, leí, vi una película y ahora estaba dibujando cuando sentí la puerta abrirse al mismo tiempo que una voz gritó mi nombre. Me levanté velozmente de mi escritorio y corrí hacia la sala. Edward tiró todo su equipaje al piso cuando me vio para abrir sus brazos. Me lancé sobre él, literalmente, encerrando su cuello con mis brazos y quedando mi cara demasiado cerca de la suya.

Él me acercó más a él y unió nuestros labios. Sus labios se movían desesperadamente con los míos. Este se podría decir, era nuestro primer beso juntos y, ¡demonios! sentía demasiado bien. El beso pasó a ser de un beso desesperado a un beso suave y tierno y poco a poco comenzamos a separarnos por falta de aire.

"Wow" dije entrecortadamente.

"Sí, wow" él sonrió mientras me daba un pequeño beso en los labios antes de enterrar su cabeza en mi cuello y abrazarme con fuerza "Te extrañe demasiado, Bella"

"Yo también, Edward" sonreí. Me separé un poco de él sin dejar de abrazarnos "¿Te das cuenta que sólo fueron 7 días?"

"Sí, fue mucho tiempo" me miró extrañado, sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

"¿Te das cuenta que nos estamos volviendo muy dependiente del otro?"

"Tal vez, realmente no me importa" Ambos sonreímos.

Él me volvió a acercar a él y volvió a unir nuestros labios. Yo fácilmente podría acostumbrarme a esto.

"Creo que deberíamos viajar por separado más seguido si la bienvenida va a ser así" bromeé un poco. Él me miró mal.

"Puedo besarte así siempre que quieras, pero no volvamos a separarnos a menos que sea muy necesario" dijo y volvió a juntar nuestros labios.

Nuestros labios se movían desesperadamente. Lo entendía, llevábamos tiempo resistiéndonos. El beso pasó poco a poco a subir de tono, ahora era pasional y rápido. Él tocó mis labios con su lengua pidiéndome permiso. Abrí más mi boca y le di mi permiso. Nuestras lenguas jugaban y conocían mientras nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

Sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi cuerpo por encima de la ropa. Yo comencé a desabotonar su camisa lentamente. Separamos nuestros labios por falta de aire y él bajo los suyos por mi cuello, pero se separó casi inmediatamente. Lo miré confusa.

"Si sigo no creo que pueda parar después y..."

"¿Quién o qué te está diciendo que pares?" lo interrumpí. Él me miró fijamente.

"¿Estás… segura de hacer esto?"

"Sé lo que dije al principio de todo esto. Sé que entiendes mi estúpido e irracional miedo a las relaciones, pero ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que quería que el primer hombre en mi vida fuese alguien importante, de confianza, bueno para mí y que yo quisiera mucho? Tú eres mucho más que eso, más que mi mejor amigo, Edward, ambos lo sabemos…" no logré terminar porque sus labios se volvieron a juntar con los míos.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando invité a Edward a quedarse estos días en mi apartamento jamás pensé que esto pasaría. Y no es que me estoy quejando, fue maravilloso.

Luego de normalizar nuestras respiraciones, alcé mi vista para verlo.

"¿Tendremos otra ronda?" Él levantó una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

"¿Quieres más, uhh?" Empecé a sentir como mi cara se ponía roja. Él sonrió y besó mi mejilla "creo que es sido suficientes… por ahora" dio un corto beso a mis labios antes de acomodarnos para dormir.

Sentí como unas pequeñas luces del sol traspasaba la ventana, pegando directamente en mi cara el reflejo de la luz. Traté de acomodarme cuando dos fuertes y grandes brazos se aferraron fuertemente a mi cintura. Sonreí automáticamente y volteé un poco la cara para poder verlo mejor. El cuerpo de Edward estaba casi encima de mí y su cabeza estaba enterrada en mi cuello.

Intenté levantarme para poder ir al baño pero sus fuertes brazos se aferraban con fuerza a mi cintura.

"Edward" lo moví lentamente "Edward, despierta" comencé a acariciar su cabello suavemente.

"Si quieres que me despierte del todo no creo que haciendo eso lo logres" dijo mientras abría poco a poco sus ojos y buscaba mi boca. Lo besé tiernamente y me separé.

"Necesito ir al baño" Edward rió y quitó sus brazos para dejarme ir.

Salí de la cama hacía el baño, sentí como él se acomodaba entre las sabanas. Luego de salir del baño, fui directamente a la cama y me tumbé junto a él otra vez, él sonrió y me besó.

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días, Edward. ¿Cómo amaneciste?"

"¿Cómo crees que amanecí?" me sonrío y dio un pequeño beso en mis labios. Sonreí contra ellos. Nos quedamos acostados en la cama la siguiente hora. Sin hablar. Sin preocupaciones. Abrazados.

"Bella…" me llamó. Él estaba entretenido jugando con mi cabello.

"Dime" lo miré preocupada al ver su expresión.

"¿Esto no va a arruinar nuestra amistad, o lo que sea que decidiste que tuviésemos, cierto?" creo que se calmó un poco al verme sonreír dulcemente.

"Vaya mala memoria que tienes, Edward. Esto no va a arruinar nada" él me sonrió. Luego de un rato volví a hablar "Sé que es difícil, pero tenme paciencia" Él asintió y besó mi frente.

"Te quiero mucho, Bella"

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de 2 horas conversando sobre todo y sobre nada decidimos levantarnos. Nos estábamos bañando juntos cuando el teléfono de Edward comenzó a sonar.

"Mierda, seguramente es Esme o Alice porque olvidé avisar que llegue"

Conocí a los padres de Edward, a Alice y Jasper cuando vinieron por el cumpleaños de Edward en junio. Eran las personas más amables y encantadoras que he conocido.

"¿Puedo contestar yo? ¿Por faaavor?" hice puchero y él lo besó antes de dejarme atender. Salí de la ducha y rápidamente enrollé una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Fui a mi habitación y agarré su teléfono. Era un número desconocido. Contesté.

"Hola"

_"Hola Eddiee"_ Eddie? Edward odia que le digan Eddie. ¿Quién demonios era?

"No soy Edward. Él está bañándose" respondí nerviosamente.

_"Ohh, tú debes ser Bella, su 'mejor amiga', ¿cierto?"_ bien, no sabía quién era y ya me estaba hartando. Sé qué soy su mejor amiga, o algo así, pero no me gustó la forma en que lo dijo.

"Sí, soy Bella" dije cortante.

_"Bien, yo soy Rosalie. Solo llamaba para saber si llego bien y todo eso, aunque supongo que más que bien considerando que son las 11 de la mañana, están juntos y él se está bañando"_ dijo riendo.

"Bueno, ya sabes que llegó bien, ¿algo más?"

_"Vaya, no eres tan tímida como Edward dijo que eras"_ rió burlonamente. Ya estaba harta. Me quedé callada hasta que ella habló otra vez. _"Bueno, debo irme, adiós"_

Regrese al baño y actué lo más natural posible. Después le preguntaría quién demonios es Rosalie.

"Esme va a matarme si hago eso la próxima vez. Apuesto lo que sea que ni siquiera durmió" yo solo asentí. Él me miró con confusión, pero no dijo más nada.

.

.

.

.

.

Decidí ignorar la llamada de 'Rosalie' y disfrutar de la semana con Edward. Habían pasado 3 días. Habíamos ido al cine, al un museo de un pintor que yo admiraba, incluso tour por Londres, aunque llevábamos aquí 10 meses.

Nos quedaban 4 días de vacaciones y yo no podía dejar de pensar quién es Rosalie.

Estábamos desayunando. Él me estaba contando algo sobre Alice y Jasper, pero yo estaba en distraída. No lo estaba escuchando realmente. Sentí que dejó de hablar y se levantó de su silla. Lo miré y él me miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba hacía mi.

"Bien, Bella. ¿Vas a decirme que tienes?" me miró seriamente "No voy a dejar de insistir hasta que me digas que ocurre"

"¿A qué te refieres?" lo miré confusa.

"Bueno, no te dije nada antes porque quería darte espacio y tiempo para decírmelo, pero no aguanto. He estado tratando de ignorar lo que sea que tienes porque sé que necesitas tu espacio pero no puedo evitar pensar que es algo que hice y no me di cuenta, así que... ¿Qué hice?" demonios! Odio Que me conozco tan bien.

"¿Quién es Rosalie?" sabía que sería estúpido si lo niego.

"¿Rosalie? ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en algo que hice?"

"¿La conoces?" pregunté.

"Sí, la conocí en Chicago la semana pasada" dijo como si nada. ¿Qué se supone que significa?

"Ella llamó al siguiente día que llegaste, cuando te estabas bañando" él sólo seguía mirándome "te llamó Eddie, quería saber si habías llegado bien y todo eso, como si… como una novia preocupada".

"¿Al igual que tú cuando te llamé el primer día que nos fuimos?" dijo mirándome tiernamente. Me ruboricé.

"Todavía no me dices quién es Rosalie" cambié el tema.

"Te digo quién es si admites que estás celosa" rió. Estúpido.

"Yo no estoy celosa"

"Entonces supongo que no sabrás quién es Rosalie..."

"Bien, sí estoy celosa, mucho, ¿ahora puedes decirme quién es Rosalie? ¿Es tu… novia, o algo así?" dije y suspiré tratando de no llorar.

"Claro que no. Ella es la novia de Emmet, mi mejor amigo"

"Oh"

"No sé si reírme porque eres muy adorable cuando estás celosa o molestarme contigo por desconfiar de mí de esa manera. Yo entiendo que te cueste confiar en las personas, pero creo que te he demostrado que puedes confiar en mí. Por Dios, Bella, ¿Crees que te diría que te quiero, que te extrañé, si tuviese una novia? ¿Crees que me hubiese acostado contigo y tratado así como te he tratado si tuviese una novia?" creo que ya se decidió. Demonios, odio ver a Edward molesto. Empezó a respirar lentamente para calmarse. "Bella..." me alzó la cara para mirarlo "yo no te trataría como te trato ni diría todo lo que te digo si tuviese una novia" bajé la mirada de nuevo. Yo lo conocía mejor que nadie y es cierto todo lo que dice. "De considerar a alguien mi novia, seria a ti" alcé mi cara rápidamente y lo miré sin expresión alguna en mi cara. Estaba sintiendo como mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte "Eso de los mejores amigos no lo creemos ni nosotros mismo. Los mejores amigos no se besan, no se tratan como novios, no se acuestan juntos. Bueno, tal vez algunos lo hagan pero los mejores amigos a pesar de todo no tienen sentimientos de amor hacia el otro. Nosotros sí"

"Edward…" dije a punto de lagrimas "dijiste que nada cambiaría lo que tenemos" Él agarró mi cara entre sus manos.

"Hey, no… no llores. Siento decirte todo esto porque sé que no es fácil para ti escucharlo" Retiró sus manos de mi rostro para rodear sus brazos alrededor de mil en un abrazo. Yo lo abracé fuertemente.

"Nada ha cambiado, Bells. Desde que nos conocimos ha sido así. Nada ha cambiado" Se separó un poco y me besó, y como siempre pasa cuando nos besamos, me olvido de todo y solo estamos él y yo.

"Lo siento" dije separándome un poco luego de un rato. Él limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que se escaparon de mis ojos y besó mi frente, para luego volver a abrazarme.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado 3 meses. Nada había cambiado además de que Edward se quedaba siempre en mi apartamento o yo en el de él. Eran las 7 de la noche, yo estaba haciendo la cena mientras Edward hablaba con Emmet. Había hablado varias veces con Emmet y es la persona más divertida y graciosa de todo el mundo.

A pesar de todo, Edward ha estado raro estas últimas 2 semanas. Él estaba siempre conmigo, pero no estaba aquí. Estaba en algún lugar de su cabeza.

Empecé a caminar a su habitación para avisarle que la cena estaba lista. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta escuché mi nombre.

"Emmet, Bella no aceptará, la conozco. No estoy siendo negativo, ella saldría corriendo. No… no me vengas con eso de que debo intentarlo. Todo podría cambiar si ella no está de acuerdo. ¡Demonios, Emmet! entiende, estoy seguro que esto le afectara más a ella que a mí. No importa lo mucho que quiera esto, no puedo hacerlo, no si esto puede separarnos… Vale, supongamos que diga que no, ella no lo soportaría porque…" Decidí tocar la puerta, no quería seguir torturándome con eso. No quería pensar cosas que no eran. "Adios, Emmett" cortó la llamada y vino hacia a mí. Me besó la frente y caminó hacia la cocina. Yo solo suspiré.

La cena fue completamente… incomoda.

Él parecía estar normal, pero estaba como lo ha estado estas semanas. Yo seguía pensando en su conversación con Emmett. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué me afectaría más a mí que a él? ¿Por qué yo no aceptaría? ¿Quería parar todo esto porque ya no me quería? ¿Conoció a alguien? ¿Se mudará de Londres?

"¿Cuánto escuchaste de la conversación con Emmett?" estuve a punto de negarlo "No pienses negarlo, te conozco" suspiré.

"No mucho en realidad. Sólo la última parte"

"Ok. Cualquier cosa que estés pensando, no es eso, estoy seguro"

"Bien, entonces qué es lo que no quieres que sepas?" Él me miró estudiando cada una de mis movimientos y expresiones "Has estado distante estas últimas dos semanas. Estás aquí pero no lo estás. ¿Por qué yo no aceptaría? ¿Es algo que hice? ¿Te está pasando algo malo? ¿Conociste a alguien más? ¿Vas a mudarte? ¿Por qué esto..."

"Sé mi esposa" Me quedé en silencio mientras procesaba lo que él acababa de decir. No podía ser cierto.

"¿Qu-ué?" sentía como mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido y yo comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

"Bella..." él movió su silla para colocarse más cerca de mí y luego cargarme y ponerme en su regazo. Yo estaba en shock. "Bella, necesito que me escuches" yo sólo lo miré "Sé que llevamos solo 1 año y unos meses conociéndonos y que tal vez es algo apresurado, pero no creo que debamos ser novios po años para esto. También sé que lo normal sería pedirte primero que seas mi novia, pero ya lo eres. Si nunca te pregunté si querías serlo es porque sé sobre tu miedo al compromiso y todo eso. Yo me conformé con lo que tenemos porque es lo único que estabas dispuesta a darme, pero quiero más. Tal vez suene egoísta y no me importa. Nada va a cambiar. Nosotros vivimos prácticamente juntos y ya actuamos como novios, incluso esposos a veces. Ambos nos conocemos demasiado. La semana que estuvimos separados sentí que faltaba una parte de mí. Cuando llegué y estuvimos juntos por primera vez me sentí completo por primera vez en mi vida. No necesito pensarlo, estoy seguro que tú eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida. No me imagino a nadie más que a ti a mi lado. Quiero que seas mi esposa y madre de mis hijos. Sé qué no crees en el matrimonio para siempre pero voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que dure. No te estoy prometiendo un 'para siempre' porque nadie sabe lo que puede pasar en futuro pero sí voy a luchar para que dure. Sé que estás asustada pero yo puedo ayudarte a superar todo eso y…"

Lo callé con un beso al darme cuenta que estaba hablando demasiado y demás. Yo estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, pero ¿quién no lo estaría cuando te dicen todo eso?

"No sé qué cosa tan buena hice para tener un hombre como tú en mi vida" lo besé otra vez "Estoy tan agradecida de tenerme en mi vida, Edward" dije sobre sus labios.

"¿Eso es un sí?" me separé un poco para mirarlo.

"Sí, es un SÍ" me acercó más a él y me abrazó fuertemente.

"Te amo demasiado, Bells" Mi corazón estaba latiendo fuerte y rápidamente. Lo separé para buscar sus labios.

"Yo también te amo" y ambos nos besamos.


End file.
